


Oral Fixation

by perignonpink



Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perignonpink/pseuds/perignonpink
Summary: WooSung cuts back on his cigarettes.
Relationships: Jung Woo Sung/Lee Jung Jae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seungdandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/gifts).



It had been a strange couple of weeks, to say the least. When WooSung had mused the possibility of cutting back on his cigarette intake JungJae's first instinct had been to laugh, his husband had many virtues, but smoking less had never been one of them. After a slightly terse moment, in which JungJae had realized laughing had  _ not _ been the right reaction, he'd been all too quick to give his support, after all, it wasn't as though he were asking him to reduce his own consumption, and from the beginning WooSung had been nothing but a model example of tobacco chastity. Well, after the first shaky week.

JungJae had grown accustomed to tensing before his honey entered the room, ready for him to grumble, gripe, and find fault with everything he could see, if it alleviated his anger at himself for having cut down on his favorite comfort. But that now seemed a world away, one week before he'd been an ogre at boiling point, as close as he could be with his soft voice, soft face, and soft mannerisms, but  _ now _ .

“Good morning, honey, can I have a cup of your delicious coffee?” Now he was as sweet as ever, _sweeter_ even.

“That depends, have you been good?” He was referring, of course, to if he'd skipped his morning cigarette, or three, as used to be the case.

“I have.” He seemed proud, sitting straight for once and with a large grin across his beautiful lips.

“In that case you can even have sugar.” As he turned to the pot, hardly more effort put in on his part than setting the water to boil, WooSung spoke up again, this time a tone to his voice of mild disconcertment.

“Have we changed soaps recently?”

“No, why do you ask?”

“Huh...no reason.” As he turned once more to the counter, ready to add sugar, creamer, and milk, as per WooSung's liking in the mornings, a full meal in a cup, JungJae noticed that he appeared to be in deep thought, thumb pressed against the side of his chin and finger thoughtfully stroking his upper lip. Just so long as he wasn't turning to cigarettes, he supposed.

The beginning may have been a little awkward, but by the end of week two WooSung was professing no desire to go back to his multiple sticks an hour habit, he seemed content with where he was, perfectly adjusted and more than amiable. He'd even let JungJae take the whole couch to splay out on while he watched his cooking programs, delegating himself to the floor and distracting himself from the screen, and its promises of food with no takeaway, with his phone. It was so much easier to be silently intimate when the taller man wasn't shifting out of his grip every few minutes to light up, and for the past half an hour or so they'd been able to keep their positions. JungJae laid back and watching over the crest of his head, WooSung slumped down with his arm slung casually around his collar.

“...Were you in the garden today, honey?”

“Mmm...why?”

“With your babies?” JungJae let out a light laugh.

“Yes, with the roses.”

“...they smell good.” To the compliment of his plant husbandry, WooSung moved to lift the other man's hand up closer to his face, pressing a slightly stretched kiss to the closest of the skin he could at first reach on his wrist. The lack of tobacco must have broadened his sense of smell. Moving across more comfortably to press soft and ticklish kisses along the outside of JungJae's palm, the older man let out quiet murmurs of approval as he moved further to the side of his finger and thumb. It was nothing more than affection between two men intimately accustomed to the act, nothing unusual. Not, that was, until JungJae felt the faint hint of suction.

His forearm had been elevated between WooSung's cheek and shoulder in order to keep his hand close and still enough to kiss, JungJae never having imagined it was because he needed it steady in order to take his thumb  _ between _ his lips.

“... _WooSung_?” He'd already frozen to the realization, he could feel it.

“... _Mh_?” The urge to question what he was doing was held at bay somewhere in his chest, a feeling of unease that may have been emanating from his tall lover himself that elaboration was not only not needed, but not _welcomed_.

“...Did you want something to drink?” His voice peaked at the edge, a slight high note to his usual baritone as his softly-spoken dear allowed the thumb to drop from his slightly moist mouth in order to answer.

“I-if you're getting up.” It was cool to the air now, a little saliva left over that JungJae was going to wipe off once out of the sight of his clearly shaken husband. Evidently, this hadn't been a planned eventuality.

“Good morning, honey.” He'd been so cuddly lately, obviously replacing one comfort with another, and JungJae couldn't exactly protest, “ _Mmm_ , that coffee smells _good_.” He sounded almost aroused by it.

“Did you ever smell a cup you didn't like?” With a laugh, the espresso was poured into each cup, WooSung's wandering fingers clasping around JungJae's middle as he moved his chin to cradle against the other man's bare shoulder.

“I'd drink mud if you made it.”

“Is that a particular grievance or are you just warning me in advance?” He could feel his soft cheeks lifting into a smile against his skin, his own smile broadening to the reaction, “What do you think, too sweet?” Turning against WooSung's arms, JungJae held the cup up to the other man's lips, watching from the corner of his eye as he bowed further in order to dip his top lip over the edge and get a taste.

“ _Ow_.” Pulling back swiftly JungJae struggled to keep the cup from pouring more of the contents out, “That's _hot_.” He could hear the pout in WooSung's voice, laughing once again as he now held the cup with only two fingertips, his others splayed open with drips of sweetened espresso now cooling along them.

“Did you think it was cold pressed?” The teasing tone didn't seem to bother the other man, too used to it after all these years as he, once more, moved back in against JungJae's body.

“ _No_...I just wasn't expecting it to be so hot.”

“You leave your cigarettes in your mouth until they're practically past the filter but you can't handle an espresso?”

“Well I've only had a pack the past week, my lips aren't used to it anymore.” JungJae scoffed., rolling his eyes unseen but sure that WooSung was aware he was mocking him only in good humor.

“My fingers aren't used to it either.”

“Oh, _honey_ , did I burn you?” The tone suggested exactly what he was expected to do, JungJae faux sighing as he lifted the cup in his large hand once again, as though it were an inconvenience for WooSung to begin lapping up the stray drops.

“You never told me if it was sweet enough.”

“Mh...” He was enjoying the experience of coffee and his lover's skin combined, licking carefully with the tip of his tongue and pressing his lips down gently in order to both taste and allieve any residual pain from the sudden heat.

“I'm going to need that hand back eventually, WooSung-...” His laughter had subsided, that same feeling of unease now back, most likely due to his husbands lips being, once more, curved around the bulk of one of his digits. He was sucking on his finger. And not just because it had coffee on it because he'd paused again like something was wrong. His own fingers unclasped from one another, a slightly timid hand reaching to take the cup away and press it back to his lips, talking almost into the liquid now in the hopes of wiping what had just happened from the slate.

“It's good, no more sugar...”

“...Okay, WooSung.” JungJae could see the lines of saliva as he glanced down at his finger, trying not to make it so obvious but sure that the taller man was hunching tensely when he turned the kitchen faucet on in order to wash his hand. Twice in as many days was... _new_ to say the least.

The way he was acting by week three was enough for JungJae to pine for the days of small stomping feet and mildly slammed doors, he'd never seen WooSung so on edge. Though, what was causing it was obvious. He'd replaced his cigarettes with something else, _anything_ else so long as it went in his mouth and kept his lips puckered, and, for whatever reason, that had mainly extended to JungJae's fingers. He'd toyed with his own in there, more often than not being caught out with the tip of his pointer just gone acceptably past his bottom lip, but JungJae's were what he seemed to unconsciously crave. They'd have to be from the way the other man had been unceremoniously woken that morning, his fair faced honey suckling on two like a pacifier for god knows how long. From the way they had slightly pruned by the time JungJae had become aware and pulled them back it was longer than he would have cared to be a part of.

“Honey...?”

“Hmm?” WooSung was looking at him from across the living room, having been sitting near silently in the armchair as he watched his cooking program with the sound turned low. He had his thumb and forefinger pinched against his upper lip, dangerous, but nothing JungJae felt he could bring up without making the other man even more uncomfortable than he clearly already was.

“...Can we go to bed?” Furrowing his brow behind his glasses, JungJae reached to turn his phone up from where it was laying face down on the coffee table, WooSung watching his long fingers and biting down unseen on the tip of his own thumb.

“...It's only seven thirty.” He said it with a hint of confusion, upon looking back and once again maintaining eye-contact he could see this observation had been a foolish one.

“I didn't mean to sleep.”

It felt like forever since they'd been intimate in this way, WooSung having been staving off from full frontal contact since cutting back in order to keep from being intoxicated by the scent of JungJae's nightly cigarette.

“Mh, _honey_...” They were pressed together in a kiss, WooSung urging for the other man's tongue more intensely than usual as he wrapped his soft hands around his muscular back. Evidently it was a night for JungJae to be on top, having been practically pulled into the taller man's lap before he could properly discard of his pants, let alone his shirt, “Honey, I _love_ you...”

“I love you too...” Their words were mixed between their tongues, JungJae shifting up on his knees to allow WooSung the freedom of movement he needed to kick his own underwear further down the foot of the bed as he reached for the lubricant himself on the side cabinet. Things moved smoothly at their age and with their experience with one another, JungJae moving to mount WooSung as they kissed once more. The taller man greedily licking at his tongue as they parted, gradually shifting to lay back and letting out low moans of satisfaction to seeing JungJae begin moving on top of him.

There was something exciting in the act more so than usual tonight, the waiting time between now and the last, the general air that had hung throughout the weeks, something was causing trembles of desire more easily than was common. A whine of pleasure bringing JungJae's attention to the man beneath him's face, a desire to the tone that brought a brief smile of arousal to his own as he reached out to cradle him. It was as though WooSung had been baiting him with this action, the moment the long fingers had scaled past his chin his head turned briefly, mouth opening and digits disappearing behind his hungry lips. Watching his face as he pulled the fingers back and forth, his tongue lapping at them needily and his pretty lips suctioning all around, JungJae felt like he'd never been so hard before in his life.

“ _Mnh_...” He was grunting like it was pleasurable for him, where his erection was buried nearly lost to JungJae as he reached down, eyes glued in awe to the surprisingly arousing scene, and began stroking himself in mimic.

“ _Hah_...” It was like a breath for air, hips jumping and pulling WooSung further in, in turn his mouth sucking the fingers in deeper. It was as though they were connected from every possible way, JungJae's left hand fumbling with himself as he struggled to get a good enough grip to keep himself from waning. Not that it seemed a likely possibility with the sight before him, “...d-do I taste good?” WooSung grunted almost immediately in acknowledgment, nodding his head and rolling his own trembling hips in against the mattress, JungJae hardly even noticing how he was bearing down on them before he'd even asked. His WooSung looked too sexy like this. Cheeks flushed, eyes pinched shut, saliva dripping around the digits pressing against his _tongue_.

“ _Unh_ , mh-...” Sliding them in himself, JungJae felt his erection dripping against his other hand, short beads and strings of come being urged out with every stroke inside his body, across his dick, in WooSung's _mouth_.

“Mnh...W- _WooSung_ - _ah_...!” As he came, JungJae's fingers clamped down, holding WooSung's tongue from continuing and causing a full body shudder to spread between the two of them. Was his honey finished too? Moving his wettened hand away, JungJae pressed both firmly into the other man's lower stomach, becoming aware once more of his slowly pistoning hips and gratefully taking him in as he arched his back.

“...m-my mouth is _cold_.” WooSung's eyebrows were twitching as he whined, eyes flickering open and the red of his lips magnified by the wet sheen spread across them.

“Oh _god_.” It was too much for JungJae to handle, his body falling against WooSung's as they kissed again sloppily, elbows dug into the mattress to avoid dirtying it directly and his hips rolling back to finish his dear, needy husband off, “...i-it's better than cigarettes after sex...” WooSung laughed to the notion, the mirth turning to a groan of urgency as his buttocks tensed and lifted off the bed, releasing inside JungJae a moment later with a whimpered grunt.

They stayed in their positions after to recover, no longer the young men they once were and unwilling to see if they could go a further round after what they had being satisfying enough. They were both catching their breath in the aftermath, JungJae from overstimulation and WooSung because he'd had fingers blocking his airway for half if not more of the experience.

“... _Do_ you want a cigarette?” WooSung shook his head languidly, eyes closing as he did and a lopsided grin spreading across his still flushed lips.

“I should really stop putting things in my mouth...” It was the first time they could discuss it comfortably, JungJae letting out his own breathless laugh to the revelation and wondering how long it had taken the sustaining man to put this anxiety into words.

“Some things are okay...” Leaning further down to press another short kiss against the marginally younger man's mouth, JungJae moved to put his left hand closer to his face, pressing his dirtied thumb between his parted lips after moving back and smiling down at him devilishly, “...if you don't mind the taste.” He'd been joking about the smell of tobacco that had obviously been lingering on his skin and fingers, what had quite probably drawn the other man to them more than his own. His non dominant thumb sliding past and inside WooSung's mouth when he shied away like he had from the espresso, “...Too much?”

“Now that you mention it, it is kind of stale...maybe you should think about cutting back too?”


End file.
